So Complicated
by Yukio Lover
Summary: "You-You CAN'T! Please just don't leave!" you pleaded with tears streaming down your face"I-I can't I have to go...I'm sorry." with that he kissed the top of your head and climbed in the car.You fall to the ground watching the car drive off as a soft breeze blows making cherry blossoms fall to the ground and the world seems to freeze. P.S.I don't own the anime, characters, or YOU!
1. First Day First Scare? Part 1

_**Okay...So this is my first Fan fiction,**_

_**So any grammar correction would be nice!Also thanks for reading my fanfic!**_

* * *

_**Warnings:**_

_**1:It's Best to read the parts together...2:Really Slow Updates! Sorry I get writers block a lot!**_

* * *

_**And, If anyone knows what a Japanese High school bag is called please say!Thank You!**_

* * *

Somehow the sun managed to shine through your (Colored/designed) curtains onto your empty bed as you climbed out of the shower, got dressed, and put your mp.3 player on, and walked into your room singing/humming your favorite song.

You looked in your body-size mirror sighed, looked down, and looked back up, "I CAN do this!" You tell yourself full of confidence "It's not going to be like last year," You were losing your confidence "is it?..." "NO NO NO! You almost screamed shaking your head of these thoughts.

After brushing your hair, you run down-stairs, eat your favorite breakfast, brush your teeth, put make-up on (Optional), grab your cool designed/colored High-School-Japanese-Bag,go out the door, and walk with Gou to school who you respectively called

"Kou?" you ask after a few moments of silence "Yeah?" she replies, "Do you know if the school here is good..?" you ask kinda nervous, "Hmmm" she puts her finger to her chin, under her lip in thought "I...dunno..."she says looking at you sympathetically "Okay..." you said looking at the ground you haven't gone to school since that night...

You Grab your half heart necklace that says "ue ve" with a oddly shaped red stone with it's head toward where it's broken, Kou looks at you sadly then looks up "We're Here!" she says excitedly, and waking you from your day-dream.

* * *

_**Kay That's It For Now!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Is it obvious!? If you don't know what I mean I know it's not.**_

_**Thanks Again!**_


	2. First DayFirst Scare part 2

**_First of all_**

**_Thank YOU!_**

**_All of you who took time to read it and help me correct it!Also sorry it took so long!But here you go..!_**

* * *

**"We're there!" Kou shouts excited waking you from your day-dream.**

When you look up you drop your jaw you forgot how **BIG**school was...then you noticed how many students there were,...after that you suddenly felt sick "Come on." Kou says grabbing your wrist and heading toward the school.

But suddenly here "Gou!" you look over to see who yelled for Kou as Kou let go and went running over and glomped "Hana-Chan! It's been so long!...**AND IT'S KOU!**" She screams drawing everyone's attention, but they seemed to quickly get back to whatever they were doing."Hahahaha You haven't changed a bit!"Hana manged to say between laughs, she clutched her stomach laughing to hard and wiped a tear from her eye. But then looked up behind Kou and saw you, you both stared at eachother dumbstruck for a few seconds "Chi?...CHI!" you yell glomping her "(Name?)...(Name)!" She yells and hugs back and pulls away and you did too.

"How've you been? She ask "Good!" Kou says with a smile "F-fine I guess..." "You?" you hope to get on a better subject she gives you a quick, small smile "Great!...I missed you guys though!" she says still smiling, and wrapping her arms around Kou's and your neck (Like Alvin does to Jude) and leading you in the school.

A few minutes later the teacher Mr. Kazoka was calling out names to see if all the students were there "Ms. (Name)!?"..."Ms. (Name)!? Kaz yelled again "H-Here"! You stood up quickly after snapping out of your daze of staring out the window and deciding next time your gonna sit next to the window it was just so pretty! Everyone seemed to laugh as you sat back down but they quickly stopped, you looked at Kou and she gave you a supporting was always you biggest supporter ever since you guys were 3 years-old.

"Ms. Makoto!?" "U-um I'm here...But I'm a guy..." You noticed he tried to say it in the most polite way without giving the wrong impression. As most people laughed, you looked back at him and notice he's nice era and nicely, soft spiked hair..."My apologies" there was a moment of silence as his eyes scrolled the list "Ms. Hakura!?" the teachers eyes scrolled the class room to see Makoto's hand raised "U-um...Excuse me for interrupting, but Hakura's also male..."Makoto put his hand down. "I'm sorry...again" he sighed and mumbled "Man that's happened 5/6 times today...he sighed again while sitting down but you didn't hear what the teacher said you were to busy staring at the boy named Haruka he had a mysterious era and beautiful deep-sea-blue eyes that were staring out the window with boredom and lust. It was an odd combination but it worked out for him...Then his eyes darted right at you, you immediately looked at the chalk bored and think an "Eep" escaped your throat but no-one seemed to you looked back and he was staring out the window again but you notice he looks at you from the corner of his eye gives a slight smile almost unnoticeable looking back out the window , but still did, it made you think he was laughing at you but for some reason it made you happier...

* * *

You shake your head you just haven't been around guys for a long time right?...

After class you go home eat dinner while it's cooking you finish your homework still thinking of them and why you felt that way...

Not having anything to do after dinner you go for a walk and end up walking toward by a pool you realize what pool your by, by reading the sign you grab your necklace and rub your fingers across the word's "Iwatobi Swiming Pool" you say out loud. **CRASH!** you heard it and a scream right after from inside the building so you ran by yourself through what seemed like an abandoned ghost town at night. So you take out your cell phone call Kou tell her what happened, she calls the police, and they called their parents and school, Kou, and Kou called you, after finding out it was only Haruka, Nagisa, Makoto, and his girly scream.

* * *

_**I'm sorry it took sooo long!**_

_**I've lost inspiration I've already wrote this though so why not put it up!**_

_**P.S. I'm sorry the next chapter is gonna be shorter I think...**_


End file.
